An optically pumped surface emitting semiconductor laser device is disclosed in the published patent application DE 100 26 734 A1, for example, where the radiation-generating quantum well structure and an edge emitting semiconductor structure serving as pump radiation source are applied epitaxially one after the other on a common substrate.
In this case, after the growth and patterning of the radiation-generating quantum well structure, the monolithic pump radiation source is grown in a second epitaxy step in such a way that its waveguides are aligned as exactly as possible with the radiation-generating quantum well structure. The layer thicknesses of the individual semiconductor layers can be established very precisely during the epitaxy, thereby advantageously achieving a high positioning accuracy of the edge emitting semiconductor structure with respect to the radiation-generating quantum well structure. The production outlay for such a semiconductor laser device is considerable, however, due to the second epitaxy.